Una Noche Inolvidable
by fanatica101
Summary: Esta historia se situa después del capitulo 7 y antes del capítulo 8 de mi fic "recuerdos", en el cual después de los acontecimientos del capitulo 7. Randy y Teresa tendrán una noche inolvidable de pasión y lujuria liberando así el fuego intenso de sus corazones que estaban escondidos desde hace tiempo


**Buenas nuevas amigos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo anterior que es la introducción a lo que sucederá ahora en este fic, esto sigue de donde se quedo en el capitulo 7 de "recuerdos' ahora randy y Teresa tendrán su noche de pasión. Bueno sin mas que decir comenzemos**

 **Una Noche Inolvidable**

Randy y Teresa entraron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta entonces se sentaron en la cama y se empezaron a besar de manera apasionada, besándose y liberando la pasión que tenían guardada desde hace tiempo, luego de unos segundos se separaron para hacerse solo una pregunta

Randy: ¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?, no quiero presionarte

Teresa se levanta y lo mira a los ojos

Teresa: tu tranquilo, yo siempre espere este momento

Randy: bueno entonces te prometo, que hoy te daré una noche inolvidable

Entonces el se para y la besa de manera apasionada mientras la arrincona a la pared de manera tierna para seguir besándola y acariciando toda su espalda mientras ella le besaba el cuello, luego de varios segundos Teresa fue quitándole lentamente el polo a randy dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo el cual se había formado por los años, entonces empezó a besarle el cuello, luego el pecho y los hombros dejando unos pequeños chupetones, randy al verse en desventaja fue bajandole los tirantes de su vestido dejándola con su fino sujetador rojo y la mitad de cuerpo con poca ropa entonces empezó a besar cada parte de su pecho pasando sus labios por su cuello y hombros luego rozar uno de sus senos haciendo que esta libere un leve gemido, después de esto el regreso a besar sus labios por un minuto para luego agarrarla al estilo nupcial y la acuesta lentamente a la cama para empezar a besar su estomago y vientre haciendo que libere otro gemido entonces con gran pasión fue quitándole el vestido por completo dejándola en bragas entonces lentamente fue pasando sus labios por sus piernas haciendo que ella se estremeciera

Randy: ¿sabes?

Teresa: ¿que cosa?

Randy: tu piel sabe exquisita

Teresa: lo se, pero (entonces lo voltea quedando ella encima de el)

Teresa: ahora es mi turno

Randy: como gustes

Entonces Teresa fue besando a randy mientras lentamente pasaba su lengua por su torso desnudo haciendo que el se estremeciera, poco a poco Teresa fue bajándole lentamente los pantalones a randy dejándolo en boxers cosa que a randy lo éxito mas, así que aprovechando la distracción de ella la volteo quedando otra vez el encima de ella, entonces fue besando a Teresa otra vez en sus labios y atrayendo su cuerpo mas al de el para así poco a poco ir desabrochandole el sujetador dejando al descubiertos los grandes, bellos y formado senos de su amada el cual el deseaba besar dejando a Teresa avergonzada al ver como su novio la esta viendo, pero poco a randy la importo así que dandole una lujuriosa mirada a Teresa fue besando cada parte de sus senos comenzando por el comienzo y lamiendo y besando sus pezones haciendo que Teresa libere un gemido y arquee la espalda de placer haciendo que randy se calentará mas así que después de varios segundos de besar sus senos fue bajando hasta llegar a besar su vientre y por accidente rozar con sus labios la intimidad de Teresa haciendo que esta libere un gemido mas fuerte, Teresa poco a poco vio como randy como randy le daba una pequeña sonrisa y iba bajándole lentamente sus bragas dejando su intimidad al descubierto cosa que la hizo sonrojar, entonces randy procedió a besar, lamer y chupar con sus labios su intimidad haciendo que Teresa se exitara mas y empieze a empujar la cabeza de randy mas adentro de su intimidad y liberando fuertes gemidos mientras que randy con sus brazos jugaba y acariciaba sus senos, Teresa no quería perder así que sacando la cabeza de randy fe su intimidad fue acercándose a el y empieze a besarle sus labios mientras con sus manos iba bajándole el bóxer a randy dejando al descubierto a su amiguito feliz haciendo que randy se sonroje

Randy: seguro que lo quieres hacer

Teresa: si, es lo que mas deseo, te quiero dentro de mi randy, quiero ser tuya y que tu seas mio, por que hoy estos dos cuepos se juntaran para ser uno solo

Randy: te amo Teresa

Teresa: y yo a ti

Randy: ¿estas lista?

Teresa: si

Entonces dándole una mirada seductora con lentitud y con cuidado fue introduciendo su intimidad dentro de la de Teresa haciendo que este libera un pequeño gemido de dolor al sentir su barrera romperse, entonces lentamente randy fue embistiendo a Teresa de una manera amorosa haciendo que libere unos gemidos de dolor y unas pequeñas lágrimas, poco a poco el dolor que sentía, fue sustituido por un placer inmenso que la hizo liberar fuertes gemidos el cual por suerte no se podía escuchar en la casa ya que la musica tapaba en sonido de sus gemidos, poco a poco randy fue embistiendo la mas rápido haciendo que libwres gemidos muy fuertes los cuales randy empezó a callar besando los labios de Teresa

Teresa: te amo randy, te amo

Randy: yo también te amo

Entonces cuando randy estaba a punto de llegar al clima ella lo volteo quedando ella encima de el

Teresa: ahora es mi turno

Entonces Teresa fue poco a poco cabalgando a randy quien empezó a liberar también fuertes gemidos y por el placer que sentía en ese momento puso sus manos en los senos de su novia y empezó de nuevo a acariciarlos y jugar con ellos haciendo que Teresa libere unos gemidos de placer y ponga sus manos en el pecho de randy, así que después de segundos de juego randy sintió que se aproximaba al climax

Randy: teresa, me voy a venir

Teresa: hazlo mi amor, quiero ser tuya

Entonces Teresa fue cabalgando mas rápido a randy mientras los dos lanzaban fuertes gemidos y entrelazaban sus manos haciendo que randy libero un gemido muy fuerte llegando así al clima y dejando su esencia dentro de Teresa entonces cansados se acostaron en la cama agitados mientras randy fue poniendo un brazo alrededor de la cabeza de Teresa y ella ponía su cabeza en su pecho

Teresa: fue la mejor noche de mi vida

Randy: la mía también

Teresa: te amo randy

Randy: yo también Teresa

Entonces poco a poco fue envolviendo las sabanas en sus cuerpos desnudos y dándose un ultimo beso se quedaron profundamente dormidos dando así así por terminado una noche inolvidable de pasión y lujuria

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, mañana subiré el octavo capitulo del fic de "recuerdos", bueno sin mas que decir, un beso y un gran abrazo parara todos y que tengan buenas noche, "bomba de humo"**

 **Próximo capitulo**

 **Embarazada - Ha pasado un mes desde aquella noche inolvidable que Teresa paso junto a randy y todo es felicidad pero cuando ella sufre un desmayo se llevara un gran sorpresa al descubrir que esta embarazada, ahora deberá decidir si decirle a randy o no**


End file.
